List of unnamed cards
This is a list of cards which have appeared within the various Yu-Gi-Oh! series, but have not been named. Manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel 009 cards A number of Monster Cards that appear on the counter at Kame Game as Sugoroku explains the rules of ''Duel Monsters to Yugi and his friends in Chapter 9. The only ones with visible names were "Summoned Skull", "Hell-Bound", and "Rock Man". Another card from this scene appeared, labeled only as an "ally," as a character in the dice game included with Volume 3. YGO-009 Scattered cards-EN.jpg | Yugi's Duel 010 cards A number of unnamed monsters played by Yugi during his first Duel with Seto Kaiba in an attempt to stall his opponent's powerful "Megamorph"-equipped "Battle Ox," including a bird/fishlike creature and a bald, tattooed figure. All are quickly destroyed by "Battle Ox." YGO-010 Beheadees.jpg | Kaiba's Duel 010 monster A magician-looking monster played by Kaiba during his first Duel with Yugi. 010Unnamed4-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Yugi's Death-T monsters A number of monsters played by Yugi during his final showdown with Kaiba at Death-T. The first three seen are all destroyed by Kaiba's powered-up "Saggi the Dark Clown," while the fourth appears in Yugi's hand. The second and third monsters seen are replaced by "Chimæra" and "Gremlin" respectively in the first series anime adaptation of the manga Duel. Yugi'sUnnamed1-EN-Manga.jpg | Yugi'sUnnamed2-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Yugi'sUnnamed3-EN-Manga.jpg | Yugi'sUnnamed4-EN-Manga.jpg | Kaiba's Death-T monster A turtle-like monster Kaiba played in Defense Position during his Death-T Duel with Yugi during the time his "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" are immobilized by Yugi's "Swords of Revealing Light." It appears in both the manga and the first series anime. Kaiba'sUnnamed-EN-Manga.jpg | Yugi's round monster A spherical, insect-like monster Yugi played in Defense Position during his Duel with Insector Haga in the manga. D008Unnamed-EN-Manga-NC.png | Ventriloquist of the Dead's monster A one-eyed monster played by the Ventriloquist of the Dead during his Duel with Yugi. It likely originally belonged to Kaiba's Deck. D017Unnamed-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Mai's opponent's monster A monster played by a Duelist Kingdom opponent of Mai Kujaku's in the manga, which was destroyed by Mai's "Harpie Lady Sisters", winning Mai the Duel. D018Unnamed-EN-Manga.jpg | Jonouchi's monsters The first is a knight-like monster played in Defense Position during Jonouchi's Duel with Ryuzaki in the manga. The second was used in Jonouchi's Duelist Kingdom Duel against Kaiba. D020Unnamed-EN-Manga.jpg | Against Ryuzaki D027Unnamed-EN-Manga.png | Against Kaiba Chicken In the manga, a Level 3 chicken-like monster was shown, while the Meikŷu Brothers explained the rules of the Labyrinth Duel. D034Unnamed-JP-Manga.png | The chicken Pegasus' monster During his final Duel with Yugi in the manga, Pegasus uses this monster along with "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" to Ritual Summon "Relinquished." "Relinquished" resembles a combination of "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" and this card. In the anime, Pegasus uses "Dark-Eyes Illusionist" alone for the Ritual Summon. As it met the conditions for "Black Illusion Ritual", it is an Illusion monster and has less than 100 ATK. D070Unnamed-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Ryuzaki's monster During his Duel with Esper Roba in the manga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki used this monster. Roba put it to sleep with "Mesmeric Control", before destroying it with "Jinzo". In the anime, it is replaced with "Serpent Night Dragon". D096Unnamed-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png Battle City participants' monsters Two generic Battle City Duelists were shown using these two cards, one of which is a dragon, while the other is a knight. An aerial view of another Duel showed another three unnamed cards. D-100 Unnamed cards.png | Dragon and knight D111Unnamed-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Nagumo's opponent's card A Duelist defeated by Koji Nagumo used this card. Koji won it through the ante rule, but demanded another rare card, as he thought its value did not compare to the card he wagered, "Hyozanryu". D100Unnamed3-JP-Manga-DM.png Pandora's monster A pumpkin-headed monster of Pandora's that he sacrifices along with Yugi's "Beta the Magnet Warrior" by way of "Coffin of Dark Resurrection" to Summon "Dark Magician", in the manga. In the anime adaptation, he uses "Mystic Tomato" instead. D103Unnamed-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card D103Unnamed-JP-Manga-DM-CA.png | Artwork D103Unnamed-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Non-card Bakura's card A card seen in Dark Bakura's hand during his Battle City Duel with Dark Yugi, in the manga, depicting a poltergeist. It is unspecified whether this is a Monster, Spell or Trap Card. It is hypothesized to be "Spiritualism", based on both cards' artworks and the Japanese translated name of "Spiritualism", "Poltergeist". Bakura'sunnamedcard-DE-Manga.png | ''Yu-Gi-Oh! R'' Yako's monsters A trio of monsters used by Yako Tenma as Tributes to Summon "The Wicked Avatar" during his first Duel with Yugi. Yakounnamed1.jpg | ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' Jaden's opponent's monster This monster was used by an unnamed opponent of Jaden Yuki and was destroyed by Jaden's "Elemental Hero Bubbleman". UnknownMonsterGXManga1.png | Ryuga's monster A dinosaur-like monster used by Mr. Ryuga against Jaden Yuki. It was destroyed by Jaden's "Elemental Hero Wildheart". Ryuga'sUnknownMonster.png | Koyo's opponent's monster A warrior-like monster by Koyo Hibiki's opponent in his World Championship title match. It was destroyed by Koyo's "Elemental Hero Absolute Zero". Koyo'sOpponent'sMonster.png | Axel's cards These cards are seen in Axel Brodie's hand alongside "Electro Sergeant" in his Tag-Team Duel with Jim Crocodile Cook against Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa. OBrienhandshotchp49.jpg | Aster's monster Aster Phoenix used this monster against Alexis Rhodes. It was destroyed by Alexis' "Blizzard Princess", allowing Aster to move the "Vision Hero Increase" in his Graveyard to this Spell & Trap Card Zone since he took battle damage. Aster'sUnknownMonster.png | Jim's monster Jim Crocodile Cook used this monster against Bastion Misawa. He Tributed it alongside "Spawn Alligator" to Tribute Summon "The Tyrant Neptune". The effect of "The Tyrant Neptune" makes its own ATK the combined value of the Tributed monsters. Its ATK here was 3800, implying that this card's ATK was 1600, since the ATK of "Spawn Alligator" is 2200. Jim'sUnknownMonster.png | ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Kalin's monster A monster used by Kalin Kessler while he was a teen in the manga. Kalin's unnamed monster (past).jpg | Anime ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Gorilla monster A gorilla-like monster wearing a spiked shoulder harness used against Leon von Schroeder in a flashback. It is destroyed by the effect of Leon's "Seven Kids," winning Leon the Duel. Gorilla monster.png | ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Bastion's fire dragon A fiery counterpart to "Water Dragon" Summoned by Bastion in the first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX opening, Fine Weather Rising Hallelujah. Despite its prominent appearance in the intro, it never appeared in the series. FireDragon-JP-Anime-GX.jpg | Amnael's meteor Spell During his Duels with Alexis and Chazz, Amnael plays an unnamed Spell Card which causes a meteor strike that seems to destroy his opponent's monsters in some manner. Amnael'sUnnamed-JP-Anime-GX-NC.png | The Three Masked Knights These spirits were seen when a Yubel-posessed Marcel Bonaparte fused them with three students to form the three masked knights. They disappeared before they were named. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Akiza's card During a flashback, Akiza is shown using this card to assault a Duelist. Akiza's unnamed card.png | ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' Boxing glove Trap A Trap Card tripped by Yuma multiple times while riding the Duel Coaster, which shoots a spring-loaded giant boxing glove to deal 200 damage to him. BoxingGloveTrap-JP-Anime-ZX.png | Beach Volleyball Field A Field Spell Card used during the Friendship Games. Rio & Bronk defeated at Beach Volleyball.png | Tennis Field A Field Spell Card used during the Friendship Games. Unknown Field ep81.png | Hyakunin Isshu Field A Field Spell Card used during the Friendship Games. Unknown Field ep81-1.png | Ping Pong Field A Field Spell Card used during the Friendship Games. Unknown Field ep81-2.png | Wrestling Field A Field Spell Card used during the Friendship Games. Unknown Field ep81-3.png | Alito's Spell Alito used an unnamed Spell Card to change his Warrior-Type "Battlin' Boxer Big Bandages" to Beast-Type. The card was neither shown nor seen, but his opponent Girag asked him why he "used that Spell Card" to do so. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' Traditional Japanese style Action Field A Field Spell Card used for an Action Duel between Sora Shiun'in and an unnamed opponent. Unknown Action Field ep17.png | Shogi Action Field A Field Spell Card used for an Action Duel between Sora Shiun'in and an unnamed opponent. Unknown Action Field ep19.png | Chess Action Field A Field Spell Card used for an Action Duel between Sora Shiun'in and an unnamed opponent. Unknown Action Field ep20.png | Quiz Action Cards Ten Action Cards used for an Action Duel between Yuya Sakaki and Eita Kyuando. The quizzes associated with four of the ten were shown. Unknown Action Card ep20.png | Depicts two "Raigeki Break" cards, one with two fingers held up on the hand, another with only a single finger. Unknown Action Card ep20-1.png | "How many teeth does Pot of Greed have?" Unknown Action Card ep20-2.png | "How many people are being blown away in Heavy Storm". Unknown Action Card ep20-3.png | Depicts two "Giant Trap Hole" cards, one with three people in the hole, another with four people. Stage Action Field A Field Spell Card used for an Action Duel between Sora Shiun'in and an unnamed opponent. Unknown Action Field ep23.png | Illusion Action Field A Field Spell Card used for an Action Duel between Gong and Yuzo Tanegashima. Unknown Action Field ep39.png | References See also * List of unseen cards !